Preoccupied
by dandelionfairies
Summary: It all began after she'd seen the picture of them on his fridge. (Sequel to I Danced)


AJ looks at the calendar on his phone to see that they actually have a few days off after they hit Atlanta. He can't help but smile at that. He finally gets a few days in a row in his own bed. He opens up his text messages and finds the name of the one person he actually wants to spend his days off with. She likely already has plans, but he has to ask.

 _You have plans after Atlanta show?_ The worst that can happen is she says she's busy. Or… she laughs at him for even asking. No, she wouldn't do that, would she?

 _ **That depends… what's on your mind?**_

 _Thought maybe you'd want to come hang out? Heading home to Gainesville. Real bed for more than 2 days._

 _ **I'm in! Figured you'd want to hang with your boys though.**_

 _Vaca w/ their Mom. California._

 _ **So I'm just your backup plan?**_

 _Yes, exactly Becky!_

 _ **I KNEW IT!**_

 _See you tomorrow._

 _ **Goodnight my SG.**_

AJ frowns. "SG?" He shakes his head before setting his phone on the nightstand. He doesn't want to bother to attempt to figure out what Becky is talking about. He'll figure it out when he sees her.

Their friendship has definitely changed over the last several months; since they shared the dance at the wedding reception. He still isn't sure what brought him to walk out onto the floor and ask Becky to dance. And then they way he held her… he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want the dance to end. Why couldn't he just tell her how he feels? No, he can't do that. He values her friendship too much.

* * *

AJ walks into the house behind Becky, making sure to shut the garage before he closes the door. He hangs his keys on the hook as he passes. "Keep going," he says. "I'll show you your room."

"Going upstairs?" Becky asks.

"Yes."

"How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Four. Ajay has his own room. Axel and Ace share a room. I have the last bedroom set up as a guest room. Once Axel and Ace get older they may want separate rooms, so we can always change it."

Becky stops once she reaches the top of the stairs. "I can't believe I've never been here before."

AJ smiles at her as he passes. "Well, we actually have time to be here." He flips on the light of the guest room. "This is your room."

Becky walks in and sets her things on the bed. "Wow," she says. "If this is the guest room, I can't wait to see the other rooms."

He chuckles. "The bed's comfy. It's the bed that we had in the guest room at the old house. I had to sleep there on numerous occasions throughout the marriage."

Becky looks at him. "AJ…"

"Don't AJ me." He leans against the wall as he watches her.

"Have you two talked?"

"Only about the boys. It's better that way. Please don't judge me, Becky. I tried."

"I'm not judging you. I would never judge you. Not over the divorce. If you weren't a good father, you and I would have issues. But you are a great father. You dote on those boys."

AJ nods. "I live for them."

"I know you do." She hits his stomach gently. "SG, you've known me long enough to know I wouldn't judge you like that."

He nods again. There's that name again, SG. He still can't figure out what it means.

"Come on, show me the rest of the upstairs so we can head down and you can show me the downstairs."

"Come on, then."

After seeing the rest of the bedrooms, Becky not at all surprised that AJ's bedding is blue, they make their way back downstairs. She smiles the entire time, noting that everything here is definitely AJ. She remembers being at the house he shared with his ex-wife before the divorce. It was definitely his wife's touch there. But this house? This is all AJ.

"I thought we'd get pizza for dinner," AJ says as they walk back into the kitchen. "Pizza and movies?"

"That sounds perfect." She smiles at him as she approaches the fridge where she'd seen a couple of pictures displayed. Her smile widens at the sight of AJ with his boys inside a wrestling ring. As she moves to the next picture, her smile falls. It's a picture of them dancing at the wedding.

"Becky…"

"You have a picture of me?" She turns and looks at AJ. "On the fridge? No… you have a picture of us on your fridge. Us dancing… touching… AJ…" She licks her lips nervously as she watches him. "Why do you have a picture of us hanging on your fridge? Why do you have that picture on your fridge?"

"You gonna stop talkin' so I can answer ya, Darlin'?" He steps forward. "Charlotte sent me that picture the day after the wedding. It's been up there ever since." He reaches forward, hooking his index finger with hers. "Becky… truth is… The truth is I cherish all the time we spend together. I cherish our friendship. I…" He shrugs. "The truth is I don't want to have just a friendship. I know I have baggage, but you know me, Becky." He licks his lips as he takes a step forward. "I didn't want to say anything, because I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You could never lose me, AJ." She reaches up, resting her free hand on his chest. "Truth is…" She looks up at him. "Kiss me, AJ."

AJ snakes his arm around her waist as he tugs her close, his mouth meeting hers in a searing kiss. She lifts up onto her tiptoes and slides her arms around his neck. Is this really happening? Becky's thought of this moment numerous times; however, it's not a moment she ever thought she'd actually have.

When AJ slides his free hand down her side and to her thigh, she presses herself against him more. "AJ…"

"Tell me what you want, Darlin'."

"You."

He takes a step back and looks at her. "You sure?"

"I've wanted you for a while now." She chews on her bottom lip, afraid he's going to push her away now.

He nods slowly as he takes her hand. Without another word, he turns and leads her upstairs. AJ turns toward her when they reach his bedroom. He pulls her close and kisses her once again. He grips her hips as he walks them backwards toward the bed. He sits down on the edge, only then breaking the kiss. He pushes her shirt up her torso, meeting her gaze as she lifts her arms. He tosses the shirt to the side, leaning forward, and presses soft kisses to her stomach.

Becky bites down on her bottom lip, sure that he can feel how nervous she is right now. She is no means new to having sex. However, this is AJ. AJ slides his hands up her thighs, pulling her even closer. She curls her fingers into his hair as she leans down and kisses him. He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her onto the bed. They move to the center of the bed, Becky letting AJ settle between her legs.

Before long, they're both completely naked and AJ is trailing kisses down Becky's stomach. He looks up at her as he lifts he settles in and closes his mouth over her clit. It's been far too long since he's been able to taste a woman like this. He never imagined that he'd actually get to taste Becky.

Becky bites down on her bottom lip as she curls her fingers into AJ's hair. "Oh God," she moans. She'd pictured this exact moment. She's fingered herself thinking of AJ between her legs. It's nothing compared to the real thing. AJ's mouth is perfect. And the way his beard feels against her is something she never could have imagined.

AJ lifts up and slides a finger through her folds. "Fuck," he mutters as he pushes his finger into her. He looks up at Becky as he moves his finger slowly. What he wouldn't give to make this happen all the time. He leans back down, sucking gently at her clit once again. He smiles against her when her hand tightens in his hair. He takes that moment to add a second finger. If she feels this good just around his fingers, he can't wait to be inside her.

"Yes, a chroí," Becky whimpers. She bites down on her lip once again.

When AJ feels her tightening on his fingers, he pulls them free. He doesn't want her to come on his fingers, he wants to be able to taste her completely. He looks up at her as best as he can as he slides his tongue over her center.

Becky squeeks as she arches up against his mouth. "AJ…" She moans as she reaches her peak. She loosens her grip in his hair after a moment. "Oh wow."

AJ crawls back up her body and kisses her hard. He pushes his hips forward, allowing her to feel just how hard he is right now. Becky pushes him up enough so she can meet his gaze.

"On your back," she says softly.

AJ does as he's told, watching as Becky shifts and straddles his thighs. He licks his lips at the sight. She's absolutely perfect. Becky smiles down at him as she slides her hands up his chest. Now, for the first time ever, he's self conscious about his chest hair. He used to get his chest waxed. But at forty years old, he just doesn't want that anymore. Plus it was more for his ex-wife than himself. Right now? He wishes he would have thought about it sooner.

"What's with the look?" Becky asks. She curls his fingers, dragging the tips down AJ's chest and stomach. "You know, I love a man with chest hair."

"You do?" AJ asks. He hadn't expected to hear that. But it certainly calms him down. "I was worried you wouldn't like it. I mean…" He sighs. "I know a lot of women who hate chest hair."

"Hmm…" Becky closes a hand around his cock. "Something tells me your ex was one of them." When he simply nods, she understands. "AJ, you don't have to worry. I am not one of those women. Sure, some men look better without the hair. But you?" She smiles as she starts stroking him slowly. "It's perfect."

AJ watches as she shifts and lays between his legs. He puts an arm under his head so he can see her better. The moment her lips around him, she's looking up at him. It's a sight that he's imagined numerous times. "Fuck," he mutters.

Becky hums around him as she starts sucking him at a slow but steady pace. AJ reaches down with his free hand, resting it on the back of her head. If he didn't have any self control, he would have let go the moment her mouth was on him. Thankfully, he's not a teenage boy anymore. He combs his fingers through her hair so he's able to watch her every move.

Her brown eyes sparkle as she looks up at him as best as she can. He licks his lips at the sight.

"Holy shit," he moans when she takes all of him. While he isn't overly big, no one has ever taken all of him like this. "Do that again, Darlin'. So good."

Becky hums around him before she takes him in deep once again. She meets AJ's gaze, his blue eyes watching her every move.

AJ drops his head back. "Becky…" He gasps when she takes him all in again, this time it sends him over the top. "Yes." He loosens his grip from her hair as she slides up his body. He wraps his free arm around her and kisses her.

"I've thought about doing that for a far too long," Becky says.

"Did it meet your expectations?"

"And then some." She smiles against his mouth. "I think it's safe to say it'll be the same when you're in me."

"Mmm… I look forward to seeing if I can make you scream for me." He pulls her down for another heated kiss before rolling them over.

Becky drags her nails lightly down his back just as he thrusts forward. She gasps at the feel of his cock hardening against her. She's just about to ask him about a condom when he shifts over to the nightstand.

"Do this often?" she asks with a smile. She knows the answer; he's told her about his lack of sexual encounters since the divorce.

"Obviously." He smiles down at her. "Didn't plan this, just so you know. I didn't ask you to come here just for this."

"I know." She rests a hand on his cheek. "I also know this is about more than just tonight."

He kisses her once again after that statement. Does that mean they're on the same page?

"You're thinking too much, SG." Becky smiles at him when he lifts up enough to look at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"You said you know this is about more than tonight."

"I did. Am I wrong?"

"No… I just…" He watches her. "I didn't know how you felt. I mean…" He sighs.

"Relax. It's just me. Tell me what you're thinking." She rubs his arms and smiles up at him. "Tell me."

"I wasn't sure what you thought this was. I don't want to make that sound like you're easy or anything like that, because I don't. I just wasn't sure how you felt about this… me… us."

"Hmm…" She tugs at his arms so he falls down on top of her and kisses him. "Neither of us are one night stand kinda people. I like you, AJ. I don't go to just any man's home." She runs her hands up and down his back. "Make love to me, AJ."

AJ grabs the box he'd dropped onto the bed. He pulls a condom out, ripping the wrapper open. After imagining this moment for far longer than he wants to admit, it's finally happening. He rolls the condom over his cock. He can't waste time. He needs to feel her. Leaning down, he kisses her as he guides himself into her.

Becky lets out a soft noise as she adjusts to him inside her. "Oh…" She slides her arms around him. "Please, AJ."

AJ finds her mouth again as he starts to thrust slowly. How is he supposed to last when it's far better than anything he could have imagined? He moans against her mouth when he feels her nails digging into his shoulder blades. It's absolutely perfect.

"So good, AJ."

He lifts up enough to look at her as he continues to move. "You're beautiful."

She grips his arms. "AJ…" She's sure it comes out as a whine, but she doesn't really care at this point. "Oh God."

AJ pushes her arms above her head and links their fingers together. "Let go, Darlin'. Let go for me."

She gasps when he changes the way he moves in her. "Oh yes." She arches up against him. "AJ…"

AJ leans down, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss as he thrusts in one last time before he reaches his own release. Becky pulls a hand free and wraps her arm around him. After another moment, AJ slips from her and rolls to the side.

* * *

When Becky wakes up the next morning, she isn't sure what time it is. She glances over to see that AJ is still asleep on his side facing away from her. She has to smile as she remembers exactly what went on last night. She rolls onto her side, sliding her arm around AJ's waist. She kisses his bare shoulder. Maybe this won't be the only morning she'll wake up with AJ.

"Mmm…" AJ shifts a little. "Well, this is a good way to wake up."

Becky smiles against his shoulder. "I could get used to this." Her smile fades. Did she really just say that? She hadn't meant to say that out loud. What a stupid thing to say. No, not just stupid. Why would she say that? She moves back when she feels AJ start to move. She figures he's about to tell her to leave.

AJ rolls onto his back and looks at Becky. "I could too." He reaches over and curls his fingers into her hair. "Come 'ere." He pulls her over and kisses her. "Good morning."

She smiles when they pull apart. "Morning." She rests her hand on his chest. "AJ…" She rubs her thumb over his skin. "I don't want this to end."

"It doesn't have to. Like you said, neither of us are the kind of people who do one night stands. And even if I did, I would never do that with you. Not when…" He pulls her close again and kisses her.

"Same here," she says against his mouth. "Glad we're on the same page."

Before either of them can say anything, AJ's phone is ringing. "Of course." He reaches over to grab his phone from the nightstand. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Becky asks.

"It's Charlotte." He looks over at Becky before he answers the call. "Hey, Charlotte. Whoa, slow down." He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "Charlotte, you need to chill out." He holds his phone out to Becky. "You deal with her."

Becky takes the phone. "Charlotte?"

"Where the hell is your phone?" Charlotte asks.

Becky frowns. "In my jeans."

"Which are where?! I've been trying to call you since last night."

"I must have left it on silent. I was a bit preoccupied." She smiles over at AJ. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"No. But when you didn't answer or call back, I got worried." Charlotte sighs. "Please tell me you were preoccupied by being in bed with AJ."

Becky is sure she blushes at that. "Yes, that would be why."

"Good. And how was he?"

"Charlotte!"

"Give me something."

"Don't you have your boyfriend to bother?"

"Fine…" Charlotte laughs softly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Becks… are you happy?"

Becky looks over at AJ who has his eyes closed once again and can't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm happy."

"Good. Go have more fun. I expect to hear all about it."

"Whatever you say. Bye, Char." Becky ends the call and leans over AJ to put his phone back on the nightstand.

"Everything okay?" AJ asks.

"Yes. She tried calling a few times. I must still have my phone on silent. Or just didn't hear. I was a little preoccupied."

"Mmm…" AJ wraps an arm around her and rolls them over so he's laying on top of her. "Let's have you a little preoccupied again."

 **The End**


End file.
